Tormenta
by Muffliat0
Summary: Draco la reconoció, era la preciosa joven pelirroja que había ido al puerto todos los días desde hacía un mes. Este OS es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo algunos de los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, yo no tengo que estar subiendo nada nuevo, tomando en cuenta que no he podido avanzar con las otras dos historias que tengo en pausa, pero esto es especial, es parte del mes del Drinny, así que bueno, ojalá les guste.

Este One-Shot es parte del **Drinny-Con 2018** , organizado este año por la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

El cielo se iluminaba con cada relámpago que caía, mientras sus oídos eran tenían que ser cubiertos por el ruido de los truenos un segundo después, el mar estaba agitado, como si no los quisiera ahí, no había duda alguna que la decisión de salir esa noche a pesar de la advertencia de tormenta no había sido buena idea, ahora todos estaban a punto de morir.

El joven de cabellos plateados se movió de un lado a otro a causa del movimiento violento, a pesar de que el aire y las ventiscas sugerían una buena tormenta, todo parecía como si fuese nada más una amenaza que no se cumpliría, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba cuando decidió salir de su camarote hasta la borda para poder fumarse su cigarrillo a gusto, sin que su compañero dejara de alejar el humo con movimientos exagerados, como si se tratara de un incendio y no del humo de tabaco.

Su estómago golpeó fuertemente contra la madera, sofocándolo, no podía creer que el gran Draco Malfoy fuese un chiste, pero ¿quién podía competir con aquellos salvajes movimientos del mar?

Las aguas se agitaron más cuando pensó que la tormenta pasaría ya que habían pasado cinco minutos sin rayos o lo que fuera, un fuerte rayo cayó impactante en medio del océano, haciendo que todos los que estaban intentando dirigir el barco observarán aterrorizados y magnificados por el espectáculo.

Los hombres comenzaron a gritar como locos cuando las cosas comenzaron a caer a causa de los bruscos movimientos, observó a todos lados, esperando que todo se calmara un poco para volver al camarote, por alguna idiota razón, creía que ahí estaría más seguro.

— ¡Hay alguien en el agua! –Gritó fuertemente –alguien cayó.

Nadie pareció escucharlo, y cuando se percató de que era una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego, se arrojó a sí mismo ¿qué tan idiota era pensando que con todo aquel océano agitado podría ponerla a salvo?

Nado como pudo, siendo sumergido por las olas, respirando profundamente cuando lograba llegar a la superficie, llegó tan rápido como pudo a ella, que no se veía para nada asustada como él, ahora que se había percatado de cuán lejos estaban del barco, si un rayo caía de nuevo, morirían al instante.

—E-Estas ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó con voz ronca a causa del agua que había tragado.

La joven se giró, su mirada en él fue incrédula, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían, abrió la boca y la cerró sin poder articular una palabra o una frase coherente.

— ¿Estás herida? ¿Puedes nadar en dirección al barco? –Ella no contestó – ¿Eres muda o sorda? –pregunto, levantando los brazos para hacer señas.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –soltó en un tono incrédulo y enfadado.

Draco la reconoció, era la preciosa joven pelirroja que había ido al puerto todos los días desde hacía un mes, le había parecido preciosa desde que la vio caminar por la playa, había intentado charlar con ella un par de veces, pero sólo lo había hecho cuando unos tipos en el bar se habían interpuesto en su camino, ella le agradeció, y bueno, había sido el romance más candente que había tenido nunca, se habían despedido hacía dos días, y juraba que había sido ella quien les había advertido a todos que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba, que ningún barco saliera a menos que quisieran naufragar.

Parecía que sus predicciones siempre eran acertadas, porque el único barco que zarpó esa noche fue donde él venía, y eso porque el capitán dudaba que una mujer supiera más que él sobre cómo leer el clima.

Por supuesto que estaba sorprendido de verla ¿por qué advertirlos sobre zarpar esa noche si ella lo haría también? No lo sabía.

—No sabía que venías en nuestro barco.

—Creí que les había dicho que hoy habría una tormenta y...

—Bueno, estás aquí, en el océano y supongo que tu lancha o barquito se hundió primero.

La pelirroja de nombre Ginevra le sonrió, diablos, él se quedó como un idiota embelesado ante ese gesto, a pesar de ser una sonrisa cínica.

—Supongo que si algo les pasa, es por su propia estupidez y testarudez ¿cierto?

—Lo dice la chica que flota en el mar en este momento ¿no?

—Supongo que por el recuerdo de un buen romance, puedo llevarte de nuevo al barco.

— ¿Llevarme? –Se burló cínico –dime ¿vas a cargarme en tus Fuertes brazos de dama a la seguridad del barco?

La pelirroja sonrío divertida, no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo, nado para acercarse a él y lo besó, Draco no opuso resistencia, el beso sabia salado, y no precisamente porque se estuviese probando él mismo a través de la boca de ella de nuevo.

—Es mejor que te lleve ahora, la tormenta cesará pronto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ves el futuro acaso?

—No –río ella.

— ¿Dominas el clima o qué? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que la tormenta parara?

—Yo no lo domino, pero a quien sirvo sí, lo hace, y es una práctica lo que ocurre –sonrío.

La vista de Draco se desvió de ella cuando un hombre surgió del agua a poca distancia detrás de Ginevra, frunció el ceño enfadado al verlos charlar.

—Dijiste que el idiota de las dos piernas era historia pasada, Ginevra, pero lo traes a un entrenamiento.

—Yo no lo traje –soltó ella enfadada –cayó de aquel barco, lo señaló con la barbilla, así que Draco observó sobre su hombro, el barco estaba más lejos cada vez.

—Sabes muy bien que tu padre aceptara el compromiso, he dejado tu romance con estas dos piernas porque aún no eres mi prometida, pero te lo advierto...

—Tu no me adviertes nada ¿te queda claro? –Se giró a Draco –ahora lo llevaré al barco y regresare, no se hagan ver.

El hombre se desapareció bajo el agua sin siquiera tomar bocanada alguna, el rubio observó pero el otro varón no salió del agua a tomar oxígeno.

—Creo que tu amigo se ahogó –soltó, ganándose una risa melodiosa y perfecta de la pelirroja.

—Me agradaría que eso pasara, pero sería muy decepcionante para nuestra especie.

La joven se hizo hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de Draco, lo suficiente, para que una pequeña aleta saliera frente al rostro de Draco, haciendo que abriera los ojos, sorprendido.

—No te sorprendas tanto.

Salió un poco del agua, mostrando que de la cintura hacia abajo, era la hermosa cola de una sirena, Draco no daba crédito a sus ojos, el estofado que les habían servido llevaba setas, posiblemente eran alucinógenos.

—La tormenta no tarda en terminar, es mejor que te lleve al barco, lo sujetó después de decirle que contuviera todo el aire posible.

Se sumergieron lo suficiente, y ella lo sujetó contra ella, nadando en dirección al barco, el oxígeno en los pulmones del joven no había llegado ni a la mitad cuando estaban junto al barco.

—No tardarán en darse cuenta –le aseguró.

—Ya ¿y no vas a pedirme que guarde tu secreto? –cuestionó.

—No es necesario, nadie va a creerte si lo cuentas, después de todo, las sirenas no existen ¿o sí? –el frunció el ceño –me han visto con piernas largas caminando por la playa ¿quién va a creerte que soy una sirena?

—No serías la primera sirena pelirroja que se hace de unas piernas para conocer a un príncipe.

—Ariel no es una fuente confiable –se acercó a él –además, mi príncipe es más atractivo.

—Entonces, si tus piernas no tienen fecha de caducidad, ven conmigo.

—No lo creo.

—Tal vez sea el encanto de las sirenas que me hace decirlo, pero... Creo que seriamos la mejor pareja ínter-especie jamás existida –Ginny sonrió.

—Que tengas un buen viaje a Londres, Draco Malfoy.

Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y se sumergió en el agua, sin decir nada más.

Les tomo media hora y un montón de gritos de su parte que le ayudarán a volver al barco, tal y como lo había dicho Ginevra la tormenta no tardó en detenerse, él fue a su camarote, se quitó la ropa empapada y se recostó sin decir una sola palabra, tal vez era el encanto que tenían las sirenas que había hecho en primer lugar que ella le gustara, a todos en el lugar volvía locos, pero lo había elegido a él de todos.

Abrió los ojos ¿cómo sabía que iba a Londres? El barco hacia escala ahí, pero no era a donde se dirigía realmente, ese barco no tenía una bandera inglesa ¿cómo sabía que iba a Londres?

Se quedó dormido tratando de justificar que todo lo que había sentido por Ginevra en ese tiempo, era a causa del encanto de las hembras de su especie, pero algo en él le decía que sólo pensaba eso, porque era más fácil que admitir que se había enamorado de alguien que no era posible para él.

Despertó cuando sintió un golpe en el brazo, se desperezó al notar que era la hora del desayuno y todo parecía normal, subió junto con los demás al comedor del barco, al finalizar, decidió ir a cubierta para fumar un cigarrillo, se recargó en el borde, observando al agua tranquila, imaginando a Ginevra ahí, pero no, se giró a encender su cigarrillo pero se quedó inmóvil, el fósforo se terminó de consumir en sus dedos.

Una mujer pelirroja le daba la espalda, se giró despacio hasta él y sonrío, el joven quitó de sus labios el cigarro y se alejó hasta la mujer.

—Estas aquí ¿cómo?

—Tengo largas piernas ¿ves? –levantó la falda que tenía.

—Lo sé, he estado entre ellas ¿lo olvidas?

—Digamos que el síndrome Ariel me atacó –sonrío –solo espero que mi príncipe, no haga convertirme en espuma.

—No, lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es hacerte mi esposa.

—Nos conocimos hace un mes –sonrío ella divertida.

—Quizás un poco más ¿cómo sabes lo de Londres?

—Un acento marcado –se encogió de hombros.

—Iré por el capitán.

—Basta, no –lo sujetó del brazo.

—Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, van a preguntar quién eres, el capitán dirá, que eres mi esposa.

—Pero...

—Un capitán puede oficiar una ceremonia –informó.

—Estás loco.

—Siempre puedes volver al mar si las cosas no funcionan, no lo sé, un dramático ahogamiento –sonrío divertido y se alejó. Ella no lo detuvo.


End file.
